A Teen's Life
by Valarie
Summary: Val moves to kingsport and meets Tyler for the first time. And there is a suprise. Guess what it is at booo_booo_bears@yahoo.com


A/N: Hey this is a story I wrote a while back. I like it a lot and I hope you will like it to. Please don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaim: Don't owe anything you know. So Yeah. REVIEW!!!  
  
A Teen's Life Chapter one  
  
"Wow, They house finally got sold," Tyler said to Hank as they were walking in front of a house that had been up for sale for 3 months.  
  
"Yeah, but some rich family lives there." Hank said.  
  
Just than Val walked out of the house. Tyler stopped in his tracks, which mad Hank bump into him. They saw Val walk over to a car, there were two cars in the drive way. She opened the truck and tried to get a box out, but couldn't. It was too heavy for her.  
  
"You need help?" Tyler asked coming up.  
  
"No, that's ok." Val didn't want to have a stranger help her.  
  
She tried to lift the box again, but failed, "OK, if you want to. Please."  
  
Tyler lifted the box, 'Whoa, what's in here?"  
  
"Um..Pictures, clothes, everything." Val told him.  
  
They started to walk into the house, "So where should I put it?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Well, it goes in my room, but you can put it over there," Val said pointing to a corner.  
  
"OK," Tyler set the box down.  
  
"Yo, Tyler. We're going to be late, and you know Alex." Hank said pocking his head into the door.  
  
"Right. Ok." Tyler started to walk out the door.  
  
"Thanks, Tyler," Val said.  
  
"No sweet," Tyler walked out the door and he and hank left to go to work.  
  
Val sighed and continued to work on moving the boxes in the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Val decided to log on her computer, she was by herself. Her Mom was at work and here dad and sister still in California. They had decided that Brooke and her dad would stay, until Brooke could finish her piano thing, and turn in a major project that was due. So Val and her Mom went ahead and started to move.  
  
Val first checked her mail once she logged on, only a letter from Brooke, and she replied to it and went to find a chat room. She found one for teens and went into it, to pass time.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
VAL23 logged into the chat room  
  
Booo_Booo_Bears: Yeah man, he was so shocked, I was like, it's over. Get a life. lol  
  
QueenofGoth: Dang Bear, that was mean.  
  
TY16: Hi Val. Welcome to the room.  
  
VAL23: Thanks. Haven't talked to you in a while. How have you been?  
  
TY16: I've been good. Thanks.  
  
UglyKing: This room is boring, you guys need life's.  
  
VAL23: Why don't you leave if it's so boring?  
  
UglyKing: Why don't you go to hell? You Slut.  
  
TY16: That is not necessary Ugly. You don't have to be so mean.  
  
UglyKing: Shut up. I don't have to listen to you.  
  
TY16: I think you should apologize to the lady, she's very nice.  
  
UglyKing: I am not apologizing to her. But I will leave.  
  
TY16: I think you should.  
  
UglyKing left the chat room  
  
VAL23: Thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.  
  
TY16: It's ok. Don't think nothing about it:)  
  
VAL23: OK.  
  
Booo_Booo_Bears: Wow, Tyler, that was nice.  
  
QueenOfGoth: Ya.  
  
TY16: Thanks. So Val where do you live now? Last time I talked to you, you said you were moving.  
  
VAL23: VA. I got to go though, my Mom is home and I have to help her get supper ready.  
  
TY16: Ok, TTYL. Bye.  
  
VAL23: Bye.  
  
VAL23 Logged out of the chat room  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Val got up and went into the kitchen, "How was work Mom?"  
  
"For the first day, it was pretty good. How was your day?"  
  
"It was ok, pretty tired though, with moving the boxes and stuff."  
  
"Well, I think it would be best if you started school next week, if you wanted to. That is up to you. I would understand if you didn't want to right away."  
  
"No, I'll start tomorrow, I don't want to get to far behind."  
  
"OK, let's get something to eat." Her Mom said.  
  
A/N: Well how do you like it? Should I write more? I have what I want planned, but if you have any ideas, fell free to give them:) 


End file.
